Disappearence of Hatsune Miku
by Niburu Bubbles
Summary: This is a songfic based on the song, "Disappearence of Hatsune Miku." Miku learns that something has happened to her system and Master is extremely disappointed to learn that he will lose his first Vocaloid. How will this impact everyone, including Miku?
1. Meeting with Master

This is one of my FAVOURITE songs EVAH. So, I decided to make a fanfic of it. I'm sorry for such short chapters! ...It's just that I feel like I HAVE to end it at that part because it's such a good ending to a chapter, you know what I mean? :D

So... Disclaimer time!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Vocaloid... Or this song (-3-)

* * *

><p>"<em>Thank you, Master! You've taught me so much! I'm certainly ready to become a Vocaloid!"<em>

"_I'm happy to hear that, Miku, but are you sure you're ready?"_

"_Are you kidding? Of course I'm ready! I'm ready to be a Vocaloid!"_

"…_Okay, Miku but, you have to do a good job. You have to impress me and always live up to my expectations. Never forget anything I taught you."_

"_I've just programmed everything you've said into my system. I'll never forget it, Master!"_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Miku! What's with the glum face?" Rin asked, snapping Miku out of her thoughts.<p>

"Huh? Oh… It's nothing Rin. You don't need to worry," Miku replied forcing a smile to reassure Rin. Rin didn't seem too influenced but she let it slide.

"So, Len and I are gonna invite some of the Vocaloids over tonight! You HAFTA come!" Rin said with hopeful eyes. Miku gave a slight laugh at Rin's expression.

"Um… I don't know… I think I have to go to Master tonight," Miku replied. The thought of what she had to tell him made her flinch in pain, sorrow, and fright.

"M-Master?" Rin asked covering her mouth in surprise. "Why do you hafta meet with _Master_? I don't think Vocaloids have to see him unless you're in trouble, Miku." _But I am in trouble…_ Miku thought.

"Well… I need to talk to him. Maybe if it's quick I'll stop by, okay?" Rin nodded solemnly, thinking that Miku wouldn't make it to the gathering. Rin walked away down the hall of the recording studio. Once Len came out of one the rooms, she ran to him faster than ever and jumped onto Len's back, making them both fall on the floor.

Miku fought back tears and tried to smile to help keep them away. She was going to miss all her friends…

* * *

><p>Miku knocked at the door. "M-Master…?" she called opening the door slowly. The room was dark but, was dimly lit with a lamp that had a dull light shining from it. It made a shadow across Master's face, making it impossible to see his features. "I'm sorry to interrupt… whatever you're doing but…" Miku stopped and looked down at the ground. "…but I need to talk to you about something important, if that's alright with you."<p>

"Of course you can, Miku. Come sit in the chair." Through the shadow came a finger pointing at a chair set in front of a desk. Miku nodded, even though Master might have not seen it, and walked toward the chair. She sat down and looked at the shadow where Master's face should've been. "What is it that's so important?" his deep voice said. Miku fiddled with her tie and looked down. "Well…?"

"I… I'm sorry, Master…" Miku said, a tear falling onto her tie.

"Miku, what happened?"

"It's just that…" Miku stopped to sniffle. "It's just that… I didn't…"

"You didn't what?" Master demanded.

"I didn't live up to your expectations." Miku looked up with tears streamed down her cheeks. "I'm sorry."

* * *

><p>The end of the very short chapter! Please review! I'M BEGGING YOU. O3O (Oh great. Now I sound desperate!) I'm not desperate. I swear.<p> 


	2. Truth

Another short chapter! I'm so sorry... I really hope that these chapters start getting longer...

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, Miku? You have always lived up to my expectations," Master said. He was confused; Miku had always listened to what he had told her. She didn't have to be sorry or anything.<p>

"No, Master… I haven't lately…" Miku looked away and thought of the last time she sang…

"Miku, you have obeyed me, and you still are. What is it that you think you have done wrong?" Master asked concerned.

"I…" Miku started. She knew the truth but she didn't want to admit it to herself. She shut her eyes tight, making more tears fall down her cheek. "I used to feel like singing was what I _always_ had to do. But, I didn't feel like it was a chore, I felt like it was a hobby that I loved so much…"

"Okay? What are you trying to say, Miku?"

"It's just that lately…" Miku stopped. _This is the truth… so admit it to yourself, Miku!_ she thought clenching her teeth. "Lately, I haven't been feeling the same thing. I haven't been feeling like I used to when I sing… I don't know why… I keep singing less and less. I only sing when I _have_ to now, Master… What's happening to me?" Miku looked up at the shadow and sniffled.

"No… No, this can't be happening," Master said more to himself. "Not the biggest and most popular Vocaloid. The first Vocaloid born…" Miku heard the panic in his voice and Miku started to shake. _What's happening to me?_ she said again in her head. _Master sounds worried… I hope it's not that bad…_ But she knew. If a Vocaloid doesn't like to sing, then _something's_ wrong with them.

"Miku, are you sure you don't feel any joy or happiness when you sing? Please say that you have? At least some bit of joy and happiness?" he begged.

"I… I wish I do…!" Miku said starting to sob. "I _really_ do wish!" Miku's shoulders shook from her crying. "Why don't I feel any joy in singing anymore, Master?" Miku asked, desperate for an answer.

"Well…" Master paused. "The only thing possible is that something in your system is malfunctioning."

"Can it be fixed?" Miku asked quickly. _Please say yes, please say yes…_

"…I'm sorry, Miku," he replied. Miku shook her head, denying his answer.

"No… No, Master! It has to be repairable!"

"I'm sorry, Miku but it can't," he said. "You're going to have to wait until the bug spreads through the rest of your system."

"W-what happens after that?"

"Your system will fail and…" Master stopped, not believing what he was going to say to _his_ Miku. "…and you'll shut down." Master exhaled. He knew that someday this would happen, but he never imagined so soon. He never wanted this to happen but, he had to face the truth of what was happening.

"I won't tell anyone. I'll leave that up to you to decide," Master said solemnly.

"Yes, Master," Miku replied. She got up, her face stained with tears. She used her Vocaloid sleeve to wipe the tears away. _How will I tell them? How will the even react? Rin and Len will be the most heartbroken… They've known me forever..._

Miku walked out the door looking down and headed for Rin and Len's place.

* * *

><p>Thank you for continuing to read this. I really never thought anyone would get this far... Okay, so, REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	3. Confession

This is the shortest chapter... EVER! -3- So much for making the chapters longer... Aw poo.

* * *

><p>Once Miku got to Rin and Len's, she knocked on the door and shook her head to get rid of everything about the conversation with Master.<p>

"Miku! You made it! How was your meeting with Master? Did it go all right?" Rin said poking her head through the door.

"Uh… I guess so," Miku said. Rin opened the door and gestured for Miku to come in. Miku smiled warmly at Rin as a thank you.

"Everyone, Miku's here!" Rin called to the guests. Meiko, Kaito, Len, Gakupo, Luka, Teto, and Neru were all gathered in the living room either sitting on the floor or on the chairs and couches set around the room. Everyone turned their heads and smiled at Miku. Miku sat down on a chair that Luka got up from to let her sit. Miku nodded a thank you.

"Hey, Miku? Why do you look so… sad?" Teto asked from her spot on the floor beside Neru who looked up from her phone to look at the leek-lover.

"Um…" _Now's the chance to tell them; most of them are here, too,_ Miku thought. "You see… There's something I need to tell you guys. It's important." The silence hung heavy in the air as Miku gulped while everyone stared at her with serious eyes or curious raised eyebrows.

"I went to Master because I needed to tell him something..." Miku started, looking down to make sure not to make eye contact with anyone. "He said that there's a malfunction with my system and the only thing I can do is to wait till the bug spreads and my system... fails." After a few moments of silence, Miku looked up to see tears filling in everyone's eyes.

"Miku, this is all a joke… right?" Len asked with a small tear falling down his cheek. "This is just early for April Fools?" Miku looked at Len and realized how much grief she caused him—she caused all of them.

Miku shook her head, making tears fall onto her lap. "I'm sorry, everyone… I… I have to go!" Miku ran out the door and to her home.

_This is all a nightmare! I'll wake up and none of this happened! None of my friends will cry knowing that my system will fail! I never had that talk with Master! Nothing _ever_ happened!_

* * *

><p>Once again, thank you for getting this far. REVIEW! I feel like I'm repeating myself a lot...<p> 


End file.
